1. Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a suspension system of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a caster active control system of a vehicle for automatically adjusting a cast angle of a wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the front wheels of a vehicle include a camber, a caster, a king-pin, and a toe-in, which mean geometric angles, in consideration of driving performance, stability, and adjustability.
In this case, in a suspension using a strut, the straight line connecting the upper end of a strut assembly and the ball joint of a lower arm is called a king-pin axis and the angle made by an extension line from the king-pin axis and the center line of the wheel is called a caster angle.
The caster angle, which has an important effect on traveling of a vehicle, for example, provides directionality to a wheel in traveling and provides a return force that returns the wheel in the direct forward direction in steering.
In the suspension using a suspension, a strut assembly may be mounted with the upper end fixed to the vehicle body through a mount bracket and the lower end fixed to a knuckle of a wheel. Accordingly, the caster angle of a wheel can be adjusted by adjusting the angle made by the center line of the strut assembly and the vertical line.
In the related art, however, there is no system that can automatically adjust the caster angle of a vehicle, such that the caster angle of a wheel has to be manually adjusted.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.